This invention relates to an electronic typewriter with the function of making a frame of a table without repetition of the depression of an underline key or vertical bar key.
Though an electronic typewriter is generally used for printing characters, there is a need to make a rectangular frame by printing horizontal lines and vertical lines. In one case, a rectangular frame is situated around a single word or single numeral. In another case, the rectangular frame is situated at the outermost circumference of a latticed table which comprises words or numerics arranged in order in columns. For this reason, in an electronic typewriter, there is a type of vertical bar for printing a continuous vertical line that composes a frame. The electronic typewriter prints horizontal lines and vertical lines that compose a frame, using this type of vertical bar and this type of underline.
The following is an explanation of the operation needed in the case of making a frame of a table with typewriters currently in use. Before the printing of a frame, an operator operates keys corresponding to characters which should be inserted into a column of a frame that is to be printed, watching where a placed character is located on a printing sheet.
To set the head position of the words, an operator has set tabs previously. The operator depresses a tab key every time that the operator finishes the input of characters into one column, so as to move the printing point to the next column.
After the operator has put characters into each column, the operator moves the printing point to the upper left vertex of a frame which is to be printed, by moving the carriage and sheet. Next, the operator prints upper horizontal line which composes a frame by depressing the key corresponding to an underline many times. After that, the operator prints horizontal lines that divides the frame of a table and prints the lower horizontal line that composes the frame, and then the operator moves the printing point to the upper left vertex of the frame which is to be printed, again. The operator then prints a vertical bar segment by depressing a key corresponding to a vertical bar. By repeating this operation, the operator prints a vertical line. After moving the printing position down one character, the operator prints a vertical bar segment again. At this time, the operator adjusts the printing point for moving the carriage and printing sheet little by little, because the starting point of the vertical line is in accordance with the starting point of horizontal line. This adjustment needs skill by the operator, so the operator adjusts by estimating the location of printing of one edge of vertical bar that is to be printed.
Thus, to make a frame with currently used typewriters is very difficult for an operator.